The Decepticon Nightmare
by Albedo238
Summary: Planet Popstar gets a visit from the Decepticons, and the Autobots follow them to make sure they don't reap the planet's Energeon. However, after their first loss on Popstar, the Decepticons get a visit from an old enemy of Kirby's that promises to help them with their plans.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Another morning comes to the planet of Popstar as the sun rises and shines down on all of the life. A ray of light shines through the window of a small house and hitting Kirby's sleeping face. Feeling the light in them, he opens his eyes and lets out a big yawn after sitting up in his bed. He then slowly starts to rub the sleep out of his eyes, followed by a little stretching of his arms.

After doing all of that, Kirby puts on a smile and says, "Another fine morning. Time to get some breakfast. I wonder what I should have today?"

Kirby then gets out of his bed and takes off his night cap, then he heads over to his refridgerator. As he peers inside it, he says, "What looks good today? I guess I'll get a few eggs, some bacon, make a few pancakes, probably cook a steak and fix a pile of hashbrowns. Yeah, keep it light and simple for once."

Suddenly, a knock occurs on Kirby's door.

Kirby then turns to look at his door and he asks, "I wonder who that could be at this time of day?"

Kirby then heads over to open the door. As he does, he sees a familiar face there in the form of Susie. However, she looks like she's been through much trouble from the many marks covering her face and body.

"Susie, is that you?" Kirby asks. "What are you doing back here on Popstar and... what happened to you?"

"We've got a big problem, pinky." says Susie. "And it's headed for your home planet."

"What are you talking about?" asks Kirby. "What's headed towards Popstar?"

Becoming weary, Susie says, "G... giant... robots. Giant... transforming... robots. Beware... their power."

"Giant transforming robots?" asks Kirby. "This isn't another project by the Haltmann Works Company, is it?"

"No... it isn't." says Susie drawing closer to becoming unconscious. "They're... much worse. They call themselves Decep... Decepti..." And after that, Susie passes out on the floor.

"Uh-oh. Susie, are you all right?" asks a concerned Kirby. "Here, let me get you into bed."

Kirby then slowly brings Susie over to his bed. After tucking her in, Kirby says, "I better talk to Meta Knight about this. I get a feeling I'm going to need his help again." Kirby's tummy then growls, which gets him to look at it with worry, then he says, "But first, I really need to get some breakfast."

* * *

Later in the morning, Kirby is outside in front of his house and sitting on the ground. Just then, he sees Meta Knight approaching him. Kirby stands up and says, "Hey, thanks for coming, Meta Knight."

"Good to see you, too." says Meta Knight. "So, what is this about? It sounded urgent."

"Well... how should I say this?" Kirby began to say. "Susie of the Haltmann Works Company showed up at my house, looking very injured. She claimed to have encountered some giant, transforming robots. I don't know if she tried to fight them, but from what she told me, they were incredibly powerful."

"I see." says Meta Knight. "Are you sure we can trust her? She did work for a company that tried to mechanize Popstar and was our enemy for a while."

"True, but she did help us in defeating Star Dream, which would've been a disaster if she didn't." says Kirby. To this, Meta Knight adds, "Yeah, after she tried to take control of it from what you told me."

"I feel like we can trust her on this." says Kirby. "She does appear to be in trouble, so I feel like we should definitely help her."

"Well, whatever this force is, I have the Halberd on standby." says Meta Knight. "In any case, I'll definitely help you with whatever is coming."

"Thanks, Meta Knight." says Kirby with a smile.

"At any rate, we might want to patrol the area a little bit just to see what could be coming our way." says Meta Knight. "We defintely want to be up and ready when it arrives. As Star Warriors, I feel it's our duty to do so."

"Right." Kirby nods. "I just hope Susie will be okay by herself. I hate to leave her behind while going about our tasks."

"Don't worry, I think she'll be fine." says Meta Knight. "Anyway, let's get going."

Kirby and Meta Knight then leave together to patrol.

* * *

After a while, Kirby and Meta Knight approach the area of Green Greens to begin their patrol.

"So, here we are at Green Greens." says Kirby. "So, where should we begin?"

"Well, I think we should search around the plains since they're the most wide-open and most likely our best bet to find any potential threats." says Meta Knight. "Let's begin there."

"Good idea." says Kirby. "I suppose we should get to it."

* * *

After a while of patroling the area, Kirby and Meta Knight arrive at a hillside as Kirby says, "Seems like nothing out of the ordinary is here."

"Let's not get too comfortable." says Meta Knight. "At any rate, our enemy may still be approaching without us knowing."

"I just hope they don't arrive around lunchtime." says Kirby. "I don't exactly like having to fight evil on an empty stomach."

"I'm sure you can manage, Kirby." says Meta Knight. "Besides, when does your appetite know any bounds?"

Suddenly, the winds pick up around them.

"Is a storm approaching?" Kirby asks. "The weather still looks pretty clear today."

"I don't think it's a storm." says Meta Knight. "I got this feeling that it's something worse."

Just then, they both hear a loud sound, almost like the active fire of an engine belonging to a large spacecraft.

"Could this be them?" asks a worried Kirby trying to yell over the loud noise.

Meta Knight yells back, "I believe we're about to find out! Let's find a place to hide before we end up in their path!"

Kirby and Meta Knight then run behind a large stone that's about a good distance away from where they heard the sound. Just then, a giant, silver spacecraft appears from the sky and begins to land on the surface. What both Kirby and Meta Knight notice about it, aside from the enormous size, is the fact that it has a symbol of a purple robot head on the side.

As the craft lands, the door slowly opens and out of it appears a giant, white robot with a canon on the back of its right wrist.

"Who in Popstar is that?" asks Kirby quietly. To this, Meta Knight answers, "I don't know, but let's keep quiet so it doesn't hear us."

"What an unusual planet." says the giant robot with a sinister voice. "From a distance, it's looks as if nothing could survive on it, but up close, it doesn't look much different from the environment of Earth, give or take a few differences. But no matter, the computer read that the Energeon levels of this planet were through the roof. It should be a perfect place to mine for such an element. Decepticons! It's now time for us to strip this planet of its Energeon!"

Just then, a few more giant robots emerge from the opening in the craft. One of them is a robot with a red and silver body, and a black-colored head with a silver face. One robot is colored dark blue and silver. One robot is colored black and white with a silver face. Another robot is colored light yellow and purple with a beige face. Another robot is colored light blue and red with a silver face. The final robot to emerge is a white robot with bits of purple on it.

"Decepticons? Energeon? What are they talking about?" Kirby asks.

Meta Knight responds, "I don't know, but they were talking about taking this 'Energeon' from our planet, and I get the feeling that's what it needs to survive. I think it's about time we intervene. They may be big, but I think we can surprise them with our swiftness, don't you agree?"

With a determined nod, Kirby says, "Right, let's go get'em."

"Sure, but we need to be smart about this." says Meta Knight. "Let's try and sneak up on them from where they least expect it."

"Gotcha." says Kirby.

After that, both Kirby and Meta Knight start to sneak up on the giant robots.

As they get behind a stone formation that's only a small distance away from where the giant robots are now standing, Kirby asks Meta Knight, "So, how do we go about defeating these guys just the way we are? They're pretty big compared to us."

"Well, we have taken on bigger." says Meta Knight. "But there are more than one, so that does put us at a disadvantage... or it would if they could move fast enough to keep up with our slipperier potential."

Kirby then asks, "Do you think we can pull this off?"

"Well, we won't know unless we try." says Meta Knight. "Come on, let's approach them and see if we can sneak past their defenses."

"Man, and people say I can be impulsive." says Kirby still a little worried about this situation. "Whatever, let's do this for Popstar."

"And just what do you two think you're doing?" says a raspy voice.

Surprised, Kirby and Meta Knight look to see the red and silver robot looking right at them.

"Oh no, we've been spotted!" says Kirby in shock.

"This isn't good." says Meta Knight. "I suppose these robots have very strong hearing, more advanced than ours."

"You weren't planning on sneaking up behind us, were you?" asks the robot. "It's not wise for little creatures like you to take on us Decepticons, especially with such small numbers. What do two little people like you think you could accomplish against the many of us?"

"Starscream!" calls out a voice with a southern twang to it. "Did you find somethin'?"

Just then, the light blue and red robot shows up alongside the red and silver robot that was called Starscream.

"Seems we have some intruders, Thunder Cracker." says Starscream. "These two, little, round creatures thought they could sneak up on us."

The robot called Thunder Cracker looks at Kirby and Meta Knight, and says, "Woowee, I bet Lord Megatron is goin' ta' like this little bit o' info. Maybe these two little guys could help us in locatin' the Energeon we came here for."

"We won't help you with anything if you mean to destroy Planet Popstar!" says Meta Knight boldly. "Take this!"

Meta Knight swings his sword, releasing a sword beam at Starscream, who blocks the attack from hitting him in the face.

With the robots distracted, Meta Knight says, "Kirby, let's get out of here!"

"Right! I'll call out for the Warp Star!" says Kirby as he and Meta Knight waste no time in fleeing the scene.

"Why you little..." says an angry Starscream. "No one makes a mockery of me and lives to tell about it!"

Just then, before Starscream can react, he sees Kirby and Meta Knight hop on a Warp Star and take off for the sky.

"They're gettin' away!" shouts Thunder Cracker.

"What are you fools doing here?" says a sinister voice.

Starscream and Thunder Cracker look behind them to see the other robots approaching with the white robot in the lead.

"Lord Megatron!" says Starscream. "Two little creatures, one pink and one dark blue with a mask and cape, were spying on us and now, they're escaping!"

The white robot, looking mad, says, "Well don't just stand there like a couple of village idiots! After them!"

"Right!" shout both Starscream and Thunder Cracker. Starscream then says, "Let's get'em, Thunder Cracker!"

After that, both Starscream and Thunder Cracker take off for the skies by transforming into jets and begin to fly after the two Star Warriors.

* * *

Meanwhile, both Kirby and Meta Knight continue to soar through the skies aboard the Warp Star.

"Did we lose them?" asks Kirby.

Meta Knight looks behind to see a couple of jets begin to pick up speed, and he says, "I'm not sure if I'm right, but it seems those robots just turned into jets, and are now following us! It's time we picked up some speed!"

"Right!" says Kirby as he begins to make the Warp Star go faster.

"They're tryin' ta' lose us!" says Thunder Cracker.

"Not if I can help it!" shouts Starscream. "Fire at will!"

Both Starscream and Thunder Cracker begin to fire lasers at Kirby and Meta Knight.

"They're trying to shoot us down!" says Meta Knight. "Pick up the speed, posthaste!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" shouts Kirby.

Just then, one of the lasers hits the Warp Star, causing it to go out of control.

"We've been hit!" shouts Kirby in fear. "Hold on tight, Meta Knight! We're about to make a crash landing!"

"I've got them!" says Starscream.

Eventually, the Warp Star starts to head straight into the ground, and eventually, it crashes, sending Kirby and Meta Knight bouncing and rolling along the ground before coming to an abrupt stop.

Starscream and Thunder Cracker approach the two fallen Star Warriors as they transform back into their robot forms. Kirby and Meta Knight look up at them wearily, unable to find the strength to escape from this predicament.

"A very noble effort in trying to escape from us." says Starscream. "But you both were still foolish in trying to go up against the Decepticons by yourselves."

Suddenly, a large, white, spaceship-looking craft with a large, black cannon on the top approaches the scene and as it gets close enough, it lets out a loud voice that says, "Megatron! Transform!" Soon, the craft changes into the same white robot from before as it approaches the ground.

Soon, a large group of vehicles approach, also transforming into the robots from before.

Eventually, Megatron approaches the two Star Warriors as he comes in between Starscream and Thunder Cracker, and says, "Ah, two residents of this planet, I see. Good, perhaps we could get some help from you in finding the Energeon we need, and seeing as you are in no shape to escape this time, I suggest you do it unless you want to be destroyed."

"We don't even know what this Energeon is." says Kirby. "We've never heard of it before."

"And even if we did, we'd never help you find it." says Meta Knight.

"Oh? Well, in that case, you're both uselss to me." says Megatron who then holds up his cannon. "I suppose I'll just put you out of your misery, then."

"Leave them alone, Megatron!" says a bold voice.

Everyone looks to the side to see a red big rig with a gray container with a red, robot head symbol on it on a nearby hill. The big rig then shouts out, "Optimus Prime! Transform!"

The big rig then turns into a giant robot with a red torso, silver legs with blue feet and a blue head with a silver face.

"Ah, Optimus Prime!" says Megatron. "About time you showed up! I knew you would never let innocent lifeforms on any planet die! I suppose you've come to stop me from getting the Energeon on this little planet, have you?"

"You never cease to be both a tyrant and bully, Megatron." says Optimus Prime.

"What's going on here, Meta Knight?" Kirby asks.

"I don't know." Meta Knight replies. "But I get the feeling we're going to be involved in a massive war."

To Be Continued in Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So now what, Prime?" asks Megatron. "Don't tell me you plan to take us on all alone."

"Who said I was alone?" Optimus replies back. "Autobots, attack!"

Suddenly, a group of other vehicles enter, including a yellow car with black stripes, a jet black car, a white and green bomber-type plane, a red, orange and white dragster racing car, a blue and white police jeep and a red firetruck. Each of the vehicles transforms into a giant robot.

"How cute." says Megatron. "You brought your little motley crew with you. We'll be happy to reduce you all to piles of scrap. Decepticons, attack!"

After that, the two groups of giant robots begin to fight one another.

"So, what do we do, Meta Knight?" asks Kirby. "We have to help, but... how do we tell the good guys from the bad guys?"

"I really don't know." Meta Knight answers while scratching his head. "You're right that we do need to help, but... we don't want to end up attacking the ones trying to save us."

"Well, that giant, red robot seemed like he was on our side." says Kirby. "But there's got to be something else to tell us who's good and who's bad." As both Kirby and Meta Knight start to think, Kirby remembers something as he says, "Wait, I've got it!"

"What is it?" Meta Knight asks.

"Those giant robots that call themselves Decepticons, they came aboard a ship with a purple robot head symbol, which I assume they must have on their bodies." says Kirby. "And that red robot had a red robot symbol on his container when he was in truck form. That must be it, Decepticons have purple robot head symbols and the other guys have red robot head symbols. The ones with the red symbols are the good guys."

"That might just work." says Meta Knight. "We keep a look out for those symbols, and we can tell who we should help or fight."

"Of course, I'm probably going to need an ability to fight these guys." says Kirby. "They look a little too big to inhale without going Hypernova."

"In that case, I'll call in the Halberd to come and lend a helping hand. Beside, it should be full of Copy Essences for you to use." says Meta Knight reassuringly.

"Certainly came planned, didn't you?" asks Kirby joking slightly.

"Well, you know me." says Meta Knight. "Anyway, let's wait here until the Halberd arrives, and then, we'll make our attack."

Meanwhile, the fight between the Autobots and Decepticons was beginning to rage on as each one gets into a one-on-one fight against the other, with Optimus Prime taking on Megatron, the yellow and black robot taking on the black and white robot, the jet black robot taking on the white and purple robot, the red robot taking on the yellow and purple robot, the red, orange and white robot taking on Starscream, the blue and white robot dealing with the blue and silver robot and the white and green robot taking on Thunder Cracker.

Soon, both Optimus Prime and Megatron get into a struggle as they lock hands hoping to overcome the other with their strength.

"Give it up, Prime!" says Megatron. "I'll destroy you and your pathetic Autobots, and take the Energeon of this planet for myself!"

"You're a fool, Megatron!" Optimus Prime replies. "I've fought hard to keep you Decepticons from decimating innocent planets for their Energeon, and I sure won't let you ruin this one!"

Just then, right after talking, Optimus Prime delivers a forward kick into Megatron's "gut", sending him reeling backwards. Before Megatron can recover to fight back, Optimus Prime pulls out a giant, black rifle-type gun and aims it Megatron. He fires a laser from it at the downed robot, but Megatron reacts in time to counter the blast with one of his own from his giant wrist cannon.

"You can't win, Megatron." says Optimus Prime. "And you never will. I'll protect any planet you invade at all costs."

Just as Optimus Prime takes another shot at him, Megatron dodges to the side and shoots a blast from his cannon again, but this time, he manages to hit Optimus Prime right in the chest, making the giant robot make a sound of great discomfort as he gets knocked onto his back on the ground.

The yellow and black robot delivers an attack to the black and white robot to send him away before he takes notice of the situation between Optimus Prime and Megatron, then says, "Commander Prime! No!"

Just then, the yellow and black robot charges to stop Megatron, who starts to walk up slowly to the injured Optimus Prime.

"Well, well, well." says Megatron sinisterly. "I believe this is what they call a 'reversal of fortunes'. Soon, I'll destroy you and the Autobots and will take the Energeon from this planet. There's no force to stop us now!"

"Leave him alone, Megatron!" says the yellow and black robot still running to stop him.

Optimus Prime looks to see the charging yellow and black robot and says, "Bumblebee, no!"

"Well, seems another of you Auto-fools wishes to suffer his fate much faster." says Megatron seeing the charging robot called Bumblebee. Megatron then aims his wrist cannon at the robot. "Fine with me."

Just then, a surge of cannon fire hits Megatron, injuring him and throwing him off balance.

"Nngh, what in the world?" shouts Megatron angrily.

Just then, he and the other robots all look to see an airship coming towards them. It's the Halberd in all its glory.

"Direct hit!" shouts Axe Knight.

"Good." says Meta Knight, who is now on the bridge. "Keep a lookout for the robots with the red symbols. The ones with the purple symbols we can attack easily."

Meta Knight fellow knights all go, "Aye aye, sir!"

After that, the Halberd begins to release a stream of steady cannon fire, which begins to hit the various Decepticons head on while avoiding the Autobots.

"Looks like we got some unexpected help." says the red, orange and white robot with a female voice.

"How annoying! You think I'm going to stand by and let little pests like you try to stop me?" shouts a rage-filled Megatron as he aims his cannon at the Halberd.

"Oy, looks like he's going to try and hit us!" says Trident Knight.

"Evade it, now!" commands Meta Knight.

As Megatron takes a shot at it, the Halberd dodges to side to barely avoid the blast. Still, Megatron readies for another shot.

"Looks like he's about to try his luck again!" says Mace Knight.

"Let's attack him from two sides." says Meta Knight. "Kirby, you're up!"

Just then, flying from the Halberd is Kirby on his Warp Star, and now has the Bomb ability as he's wearing the appropriate hat. He then flies up to Megatron and starts throwing bomb after bomb at him, each one producing a thing of fireworks when it explodes.

Getting irritated, Megatron says, "Why you little nuisance! I'll crush you like a grape!"

Megatron tries to catch Kirby, but he proves too agile for the Decepticon with his Warp Star riding skills. As Kirby evades being caught, he starts to lob more bombs at Megatron.

The other Decepticons take notice of this, but are unable to do anything while still being in battle with the Autobots as they now seem to be on the losing side.

After evading another swipe from Megatron's giant hand, Kirby does a full turn and heads right back at Megatron with a bomb ready to hit him with. However, having enough, Megatron starts to aim his cannon at Kirby as he says, "You inferior creatures WILL learn your place with me!"

However, before he knows it, Megatron gets struck by a large, mechanical axe, which puts a nasty scratch on his chest.

"Arrrgh!" says Megatron with pain as he then sees the axe was thrown by Optimus Prime as he's now back up.

"I told you, I won't let you harm any innocent creatures!" shouts Optimus Prime as he then aims his gun at Megatron again and fires it, which hits Megatron right in the scratch Optimus Prime's axe gave him, thus hurting him even more. Adding more to this, Kirby throws his bomb Megtron, also hitting him where the axe struck.

"Seems he's distracted!" shouts Javelin Knight. "Shall we use the big weapon on him, now?"

"Do it!" commands Meta Knight.

Suddenly, the Combo Cannon fires a giant laser that blasts Megatron and sends him flying onto the ground.

"GAAAH!" says Megatron after getting hit. After hitting the ground, he says, "This can't be happening right now!"

After that, losing morale, the rest of the Decepticons fall easily to the Autobots.

Taking notice, Megatron yells,"Decepticons! Retreat!"

The other Decepticons all transform back into their vehicle forms and begin to run away from the Autobots!

As the other Decepticons have all left, Megatron then gets up and says, "You win this time, Prime! But mark my words, I will destroy you Autobots and get this planet's Energeon!"

After that, Megatron transforms back into his vehicle form and flies away from the battlefield.

"That's right!" shouts Bumblebee. "And don't you ever come back again!"

The blue and white robot says, "You know they'll try again, Bumblebee. Decepticons never give up that easily."

"Hey, just need to show them who's boss around here." says Bumblebee. "You can understand that easily, Jazz."

"True, but I don't think we would have won this battle without the help our new allies." says Jazz.

"Yes, I believe a 'thank you' is in order for our friends." says Optimus Prime.

Just as he says that, the Halberd comes in for a landing and Kirby slows his Warp Star down in order to get off. He then discards his Bomb ability as it takes the form of a dark gray star with light black outlining and a bomb symbol which then bounces away from him. Meta Knight and his fellow knights disembark the Halberd, and they, along with Kirby, approach the Autobots.

"Our friends, we thank you for your aid in helping us to defeat the Decepticons." says Optimus Prime.

"Well, you saved Meta Knight and me." says Kirby. "We just wanted to return the favor. We also need to thank Susie for warning us about those robots, or Popstar would have been in major trouble."

"So a friend of yours encountered the Decepticons before you all did." says Optimus Prime.

"Well, I wouldn't call her a friend." says Meta Knight. "But yes... she did warn us about them."

"I see." says Optimus Prime. "Regardless, you have our thanks and we need to apologize for any trouble we may have brought to your planet. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Optimus Prime, supreme commander of the Autobots. Unlike Megatron and the Decepticons, we fight for the protection of the planets of our universe."

"Pleasure to meet you, Optimus Prime, sir." says Kirby. "My name is Kirby, and I'm a Star Warrior."

Meta Knight then says after that, "I'm fellow Star Warrior and Kirby's older brother, Meta Knight. Behind me are my fellow knights."

"Oy, pleasure to meet you all." says Axe Knight. "I'm Axe Knight."

"I'm Mace Knight." says Mace Knight.

"I'm Trident Knight." says Trident Knight.

"And I'm Javelin Knight." says Javelin Knight.

"I'm pleased to meet such fellow warriors on this planet." says Optimus Prime. "It means we should have a slightly easier time against the Decepticons."

"It's great to meet you all." says Bumblebee. "I'm Bumblebee, and I certainly sting like one."

"You can call me Jazz." says Jazz.

The jet black robot says with a European accent, "My name is Smokescreen."

The red, orange and white robot says, "I'm Override, and don't count me out just because I'm a woman."

"Oy, I'm Jetfire. Pleasure is all mine." says the white and green robot with a British accent.

"And my name is Inferno." says the red robot.

"You certainly have some interesting names." says Kirby. "But regardless, it's great to have your help."

"Anyway, I'm curious about the airship you all have." says Optimus Prime. "It doesn't appear to be made with Cybertronian technology, but nonetheless, I can tell it's very advanced."

"This is my flagship, the Halberd." says Meta Knight. "I originally used it for... less than savory reasons, though ones I still felt were good at the time. Now, I use it to protect this planet from any and all threats that neither Kirby nor I can handle on our own."

"I'm pretty sure our chief mechanic, Wheeljack would love to study it closely to see if we can learn anything from this planet." says Optimus Prime. "Anything that can put us at an advantage against the Decepticons would be very beneficial to us."

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt." says Meta Knight. "But don't take it apart or anything. It is my pride and joy, after all."

"We promise to leave it good condition." says Optimus Prime.

"So, where do you guys come from?" asks Kirby. "You all look a little too advanced to come from the planet of Mekkar."

"Our home planet, as well as the planet the Decepticons come from is called Cyberton." says Optimus Prime. "We would tell you all more, but I think we need to get you all back to our ship to better explain our story."

"That bodes a little suspicious right there." says Meta Knight. "I know you helped us before, but how can we trust you now that you're inviting us to your ship?"

"I know you're on edge, but we'll do our best not to betray you and your planet in anyway." says Optimus Prime.

"Well, you can't expect me to be all for this." says Meta Knight. "I mean, the last group of robots that came to our planet tried to mechanize it and terminate the citizens of Popstar. But, to not be offensive, we'll go along with you."

"Well, first, we better go get Susie." says Kirby. "I did kind of leave her alone, so we need to go tell her we're okay."

"Hrmph, I suppose we must." says Meta Knight. "Also, we might want to get a few others, like King Dedede, as well as some of your closest friends."

"Sounds like a good idea." says Kirby.

"In that case, we'll go with you to see about getting a few others before brining you to our ship." says Optimus Prime. "The more that know the situation, the better."

After that, Meta Knight says, "Very well, my fellow knights, Kirby and I will lead the way in the Halberd. You can follow us. Everyone, back on board the Halberd!"

After that, Kirby, Meta Knight and the other knights get back onto the Halberd. After a while, the engines fire up and the Halberd begin to make liftoff."

"Autobots, let's follow them!" says Optimus Prime.

"Right!" reply the other Autobots.

The Autobots then transform back into their vehicle forms. After that, the Halberd begins to fly away and the Autobots follow the Halberd to its next destination.

To Be Continued in Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Inside of an advanced looking ship colored silver, a red-orange robot and a large, greenish robot and sitting next each other with their backs touching.

The red-orange robots says, "You know, Crumplezone, we don't get a lot of respect from Lord Megatron. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, I hear ya' buddy." says the greenish robot responding to the name of Crumplezone. "We need more missions to prove just how bad we are."

"Yeah, we're the baddest of the Decepticons out there!" says the red-orange robot. "Yet here we are, sitting on our duffs and waiting for the opportunity to prove ourselves!"

"So, what do we do, Ransack?" Crumplezone asks. "How can we prove to Lord Megatron that we truly have what it takes to be his best warriors ever?"

"Well, for one thing, you two could start by not acting like absolute bums!" says a voice.

Both Ransack and Crumplezone look to see a black robots with bits of gold on his body and a rotor blade on his left wrist.

"Bums, huh?" says Ransack as he and Crumplezone stand up. "Maybe you ought to go look in a mirror sometime, Blackout, because I don't see you out there fighting alongside Lord Megatron!"

"You've got some nerve to say that to me, punk!" says Blackout angrily. "You should know I've more than proven myself to be one of Lord Megatron's greatest warriors ever! I've terrorized several planets with my expertise in weapons and combat! What have you two done to prove yourselves?"

"Lord Megatron never truly gives us a chance!" says Ransack. "We proved to be very nasty people in our battles to show Megatron we have what it takes to be Decepticons."

"Really?" asks a skeptical Blackout. "I thought it was only because Lord Megatron just felt sorry for you two that led him to make you into his minions. Biggest mistake of his life if you ask me."

"Watch your mouth, pal!" says Crumplezone. "You'd better apologize to me and my buddy before someone makes you!"

"Pheh! I'd love to see you two clowns try to do so!" says Blackout with a smug smile.

"All right, that's enough!" says another voice from the side, which belongs to a robot colored blue and gray.

"Don't you be taking the side of these jokers, Scourge!" says Blackout. "You should know the rest of us have proven ourselves more than both Ransack and Crumplezone!"

"I said cut it out, Blackout!" says Scourge. "Our enemies are the Autobots, not each other!"

"Hrmph, if you say so, mother." says Blackout with a scowl.

"What's going on here?" ask a black robot with an orange piece of glass for his face while being followed by a purple robot with an odd-shaped head. "Sounds like fun."

"Nothing for you to worry about, Sideways." says Scourge. "Just fellow Decepticons acting like children."

Just then, the Decepticons hear an opening and turn to see Megatron and the other Decepticons entering in.

"Lord Megatron." says Scourge. "Were you successful out there?"

Megatron looks at Scourge with a scowl and answers with, "Does it look like we were successful? I'm pretty sure the damage we've taken should tell you everything!"

"Don't tell me, the Autobots came and prevented us from getting this planet's Energeon." says Blackout.

"Yes, but there's more to it than that." says Megatron. "It seems this planet is home to hostile beings that have proven very bothersome. With them and the Autobots in the way, it's going to prove more than a problem to get this planet's Energeon."

"We may need a miracle at this point." says Starscream.

Suddenly, the lights on the ship begin to flick over and over, and the computers begin to act wild.

"What in Cybertron is going on here?" asks the black and white robot. "Has someone hacked our ship?"

"I'm not sure." says Megatron. "Ice Pick! Check the main computer and see what's happening!"

The white and purple robot goes over to the main computer of the ship and starts to punch a few buttons to gain access into the mainframe.

"I can't tell, but it seems like someone got past our firewall and has hacked into the CPU!" shouts Ice Pick.

Just then, the Decepticons hear a sinister laugh, followed by a voice that says, "So, you say you need a miracle to defeat your enemies. Good thing I just happened to have come to your aid."

"Wha... who are you? Who dares to invade the ship of the mighty Decepticons?" shouts an angry Megatron.

"Mighty, huh?" asks the voice. "If you were so mighty, how come you've come back to your own base wounded and battered?"

"Show yourself now, intruder!" shouts Megatron.

Just then, the face of a familiar character appears on the screen of the main computer.

"Who are you?" asks Megatron.

"I am your answer in you completing what you all set out to do." says the face. "You may call me Nightmare."

"Nightmare, huh?" asks Megatron. "Never heard of you."

"I don't imagine you would, what with this being your first time to this planet." says Nightmare. "But, after entering your computer and becoming a virus, I know everything about you Decepticons. Especially you, Megatron."

"You dare to hack our database?" says Megatron with rage in his voice. "Get out of our computer, now!"

"Aw, but I came here to help you." says Nightmare. "I can see you've had as much trouble with these Autobots as I've had some trouble with a certain person from this planet."

"I don't need anyone's help!" says Megatron. "Especially not from a virus!"

"Now, you're just being childish." says Nightmare. "Apart, we're not much of a match for our enemies, but together, we could become something more. You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. Whaddya' say, partner?"

"Do you have a hearing imparement?" asks a furious Megatron.

"No, but I do know that the Star Warrior, Kirby will give you as much trouble as those Autobots will, as well as his allies." says Nightmare.

"Well, if you've lost to this Kirby yourself, what help will you be to me?" asks Megatron.

"Well, for one thing, I know about a source of power that, while deadly against me, can prove very beneficial for you should you obtain it and use its power to accomplish your mission." says Nightmare. "All you need to do is invade the Fountain of Dreams, and steal the powerful relic on it called the Star Rod."

"Fountain of Dreams? Star Rod?" asks Megatron with a lot of skepticsism. "Sounds like stuff out of an Earth child's fairytale."

"They may sound that way, but trust me, the Star Rod is a truly powerful relic that can make you the master of this world and more if used correctly." says Nightmare. "With it, you will dominate all, and both Kirby and the Autobots will easily fall before you."

"I must admit, that does sound enticing." says Megtron now rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "But I imagine you want something in return if I do this, so name it."

"Ah, you catch on quickly. I like that." says Nightmare. "Yes, what you can do for me in return is to build me a body similar to the ones that you all use. Make me such a body, and I promise that I can help you with your plans quite nicely. Besides, you wish to take this planet's Energeon, and frankly, I don't really care for Popstar, or the other planets within its system to be honest. So, how does that sound?"

"I'm pretty sure I can't trust you." says Megatron. "But I do need help in defeating the Autobots and getting this planet's Energeon. ...Very well, you and I will work together in overcoming our enemies."

"Thank you." says Nightmare. "I'm sure you won't regret your decision."

"Actually, I'm sure I will." says Megatron. "But for the time being, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"That's all I ask for in return." says Nightmare.

"So, tell me, Nightmare..." Megatron starts to say. "...what do you know about your enemy? I believe you called him Kirby. What can you tell me about him since you make him out to sound so dangerous?"

"Ah, yes, Kirby." says Nightmare. "I believe you encountered him already from before. He's small, round and pink. Despite all of his appearances, though, he possesses incredible power as he can inhale his enemies to copy their abilities. However, this has also given him an insatiable appetite. Kirby is said to be a Star Warrior that was meant to protect this galaxy from any threats. That said, if you don't eliminate him quickly, he could prove to be quite a hinderance to your plans."

"I never knew this planet could be home to such powerful creatures." says Megatron. "Then again, I think I remember encountering him and another as I was about to destroy them until those infernal Autobots arrived."

"Yes, and if these Autobots team up with Kirby and his allies, it could prove bigger problems for you." says Nightmare. "That's why you need to get the Star Rod if you even hope to have a chance against them. That said, I'm sure they will try to stop you, but I assure you if you build me that body that I requested, I will help you in whatever way I can."

After a bit of pause, Megatron then says, "Very well, we'll begin the process right away. Just make sure you know to not betray us, though I'm pretty sure you will."

"We shall see, Megatron." says Nightmare. "We shall see."

* * *

Meanwhile, taking place back at Kirby's house, Susie is still in the bed asleep. Just then, Kirby comes in and approaches his bed. He then attempts to wake Susie up.

"Susie." says Kirby. "Wake up, I've got some news for you."

Susie starts to come to and sees Kirby standing in front of her.

"Pinky... ugh, where am I?" Susie asks wearily.

"You're in my house." says Kirby. "You came to warn me about the oncoming threat, and Meta Knight and I dealt with it, though not without help."

Susie sits up in surprise as she asks, "What? You dealt with it? But... how?"

"Another group of giant robots came and helped us fight them off." says Kirby. "You dealt with the Decepticons, and we got help from a group called the Autobots. They're right outside my house."

"Autobots?" asks Susie. "You mean there are two factions of giant, transforming robots?"

"That's right." says Kirby. "But we can save that for later. Right now, we need to gather some of my other friends to join with them. The Decepticons will be back, and will try to attack again, so we need to be ready. I want you to join with us, Susie."

"Join you?" asks Susie. "You think I can be trusted?"

"I choose to trust you since you did help me in defeating Star Dream at the time." says Kirby.

"Yeah, but... I only did that for you to clean up my own mess after I tried to steal Star Dream." says Susie. "I'm amazed you want to trust me after all of that."

"Well, even if I can't, the Decepticons are a bigger threat." says Kirby. "And we need all of the help we can get if we're going to drive them away."

After some silence, Susie says, "Very well, I will join with you. Let's work together in bringing down those giant robots, and stop whatever they're planning."

"Yeah." says Kirby with a determined nod.

After that, Susie gets out of bed and joins Kirby outside to greet the Autobots. As she sees the Autobots outside of Kirby's house, she starts to get a little worried, but realizes they're not the same giant robots she fought against.

"I got Susie with me." says Kirby. "Next, we need to go get King Dedede. He'll be at his castle in Dream Land."

"Let us hurry, then." says Optimus Prime. "We haven't much time before the Decepticons decide to retaliate."

"Right." says Kirby. He then turns to Susie, and says, "Come on, Susie, you can ride with Meta Knight and me aboard the Halberd."

"O-okay." says Susie.

"Just to make this clear, though." says Meta Knight. "I'll be keeping a close on you, so if you do anything to endanger any of us, I will act accordingly."

Susie nods and says, "I understand."

"Anyway, let's be off." says Meta Knight.

After that, Kirby, Meta Knight, Susie and the other knights get on board the Halberd, which then starts to take off after a while.

"Autobots, let us follow them." says Optimus Prime.

After that, the Autobots transform back into their vehicle forms, and begin to follow the Halberd to the next destination.

To Be Continued in Chapter 4.


End file.
